Escape
by sidlelove
Summary: What boredom, loneliness and wanting some fun lead Catherine and Sara to do. Song Fic...C/S pairing...if femslash is not your thing you might want to stay away from this story.


**Escape  
**

**Okay, its been sometime since ive posted anything. but lets say im unofficially back to writing since there's no college yet. And this story is for emerald' lin ****who gave me the idea and wanted to me to write it for her, so this one's for you girl. hope you like it, and sorry it took such a long time for me to finish it. a huge thanks for my love who helped me a lot..love u babe**

**This is kind of a song fic, the song is Escape (or the Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes...its a nice song...and the girls might be a little out of character in the story, but hey its fun to take them out of their comfort zone once in a while huh? enjoy people...and let me know what you think  
**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters of CSI...they are of CBS and all those people...**

**ENJOY n drop in a review too...thanks :)**

* * *

_I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long,  
Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song,_

Catherine threw the book she was reading on the floor with a groan. She looked to the empty space on her bed and sighed heavily. How she wished someone was occupying that empty cold space. When did her lover become loneliness all of a sudden? How did her life turn into the routine of going to work, coming home, yelling at Lindsey and going to sleep?

The last time she had a date was months ago, and she couldn't even remember the name of the guy she let into her bed the last. The thought disgusted her and made her feel like the loneliest person on earth. She wanted to feel the warmth of someone next to her, wrapped around her body when she goes to sleep and she actually wanted to be with the person instead of letting them leave the next morning.

How long has it been since her last relationship? Can she even get someone who would want to be with her now? Even if she can, where was she going to even start to find that someone? Who would want to be with her? Sure she could get a one night stand easily but did she actually want that? Can she actually go through the ritual of one hot, sweaty night of unlimited sex and just leave the next morning? Of course she can. She wasn't standing at the edge of whether she can do it or not, but whether she wanted to do it or not.

_So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed,  
And in the personals column, there was this letter I read:_

Brushing the thoughts away, she jumped out of the bed glancing once more at the empty space in her bed. Why was she feeling the sudden urge to be with someone? Wondering about the answer to the question, Catherine made her way down the stairs and flopped onto the couch.

'It must be the lack of sex_,'_ she thought grabbing the newspaper on the table. 'Or is it,' She wondered flipping through the pages stopping at one specific section.

'Maybe it's time I tried something new'_,_ she licked her lips anxiously as her eyes roamed through the paper and stopped at one particular piece of writing.

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain,_

Whoever this was clearly knew how to get someone's attention. The words, the cheekiness that reflected from them grabbed all of her attention. Catherine imagined herself under the heavy showers of the rain, in someone else's arms. Dancing with the cold rain, being carried into those arms and kissing the wet lips.

'Yeap, definitely like the rain',She took a deep breath and smiled.

_If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain,_

Catherine's eyebrows quivered when she read the lines. Now that wasn't too sweet or romantic for that matter, but she didn't care. Her lips still curved into a smile at the humor in those words.

_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape,_

Catherine couldn't help but think about the ocean as she read the words. The fact that she could enjoy it all, the smell, the calming sounds and the beautiful scene with someone else itself calmed her. She sighed as the picture formed in her head. Naked bodies wrapped around each other, snatching sly kisses from the other and falling asleep in exhaustion.

'Oh god I want that'_, _She felt her body relax with the thought. She sunk into the couch and stretched her body.

_I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape,"_

The word love itself made her insides jolt. _Love _was one of the scariest, at the same time comforting words she could find in the English Dictionary. Whether she was ready for something like that she didn't know. All she knew was that she needed some kind of comfort in her life. And she really needed to escape from the prison she was stuck within her own self.

Out of nowhere, her eyes darted to the gender of the writer. It said 'f', clearly it was written by a woman. And the looking for said 'either'. Catherine sat up even more steady than she was before.

"A woman?" She said out loud.

_I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean,  
But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine,_

Her mind was racing and rationale thoughts were as if an enemy to her at the moment. All she was thinking about was herself, no one else.

'Do I want to get it on with a woman?' She asked herself. Her body responded by sending soft tingling sensations throughout her body as she reminded herself of what she felt during her last encounter with a woman.

It wasn't new to her to be with a woman but she has never taken a chance with a woman without seeing whoever it is. Maybe a little risk won't hurt. Either way she knew one thing; she had always been better in her relationships with women rather than men. Maybe that's what she needs, a woman's touch in her life again. But what about Lindsey? She had always hidden her adventures with women from her daughter. And what about her mother? Her mother was always judgmental about her sexuality. Maybe she should just forget what others might think about it and just go for it.

'Why can't I think for just my benefit, once in a while? It's not a crime to want some kind of passion in life is it? Plus women are way better than men,' She assured herself. The paper crunched under her grip slightly. 'Okay now, let see how this is stranger than getting someone from a bar huh? Even there you don't know what kind of person that is in front of you, whether they would leave you heart broken or love you for the rest of your lives,' She scratched her chin uneasily taking her time in coming to her decision.

_So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad,  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad,_

Although a part of her mind was rationalizing and screaming at her not to be so desperate, risky and unbelievably out of character, a part of her was actually excited about the thought of doing it.

'Since this is no different, why not take a risk?,' She asked the rational part of her brain. 'It's not like dating people I meet from clubs had lead me to any place nice. Might as well get dumped by someone from the newspaper. At least it will be new and maybe fun.'

Catherine's lips curved to a coy smile.

While the blonde was busy re-arranging words at her place, Sara was enjoying a warm afternoon of loneliness at her place. A cigarette stuck in between her fingers, a beer on the table on which her legs were stretched, a book in her hand and a soft music playing on the background. She flipped to the last page and sighed heavily.

"That's too much of a happy ending," She said to herself and put the book back on the table, grabbing her beer.

Sara stretched her slim body and took the last drag of her cigarette before putting it out on the ash tray near her. She looked around the place and smiled. She loved her little bachelorette's pad. It was not so big, not so small and decorated just the way she liked it; simple, elegant with a hint of goofiness in it. Her eyes darted to the bed in her open bedroom, which drained all the smugness out of her.

'I miss sex, I miss the warmth of a woman next to me,' Sara's mind repeated the words she thought about every day. She rolled at herself for feeling lame.

Deciding not to go though one of her self-pitying sessions, she grabbed the day's newspaper and started to flip through the pages. After cursing her team for losing in their last match, she turned to the page she rarely read. An involuntarily chuckle escaped her lips when the stupidity of her actions rushed to her mind again.

"Why the fuck did I even do it, what was I even thinking?" Sara rolled her eyes at herself, talking out loud in her empty apartment. "Oh, it would be fun, it's new, who cares no one's gonna know it's me, blah blah." She kept saying to herself sarcastically until something caught her eyes.

"What the hell," She sat up on her couch, all her attention grabbed by a piece of writing.

_"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain,  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne,_

"Holy mother of…" Her sentence was cut short when she realized that it was in fact from a woman. Her eyes grew wide as she kept reading the piece of writing.

Sara's heart was racing fast. She was either very scared and tremendously uncomfortable or very happy and extremely excited. Just like that, the rational part of her mind closed down and the horny, lonely and romantic part of her brain became awfully active in mere seconds.

"This is for real?" She rubbed her eyes, still talking to herself. "Someone actually replied to that dramatic piece of crap?" She wanted to pinch herself to see whether she wasn't dreaming but the sweat breaking from her forehead was telling her that this was quite real.

Sara gulped down and read on.

_I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape,  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape,"_

"Ok this has got to be some kinda joke by someone," Sara dropped the newspaper on the table and stared at it as if it was pure evil. She grabbed her beer bottle which was not even half empty and gulped it down in one swig.

Her head felt as if it was thrown into a washer as the alcohol went straight up. She stared the piece of writing, reading it over and over again trying to find the joke in it. But she was awarded with nothing but anxiety and her head getting filled by unnecessary thoughts.

'Do you have to be that paranoid all the time?' Someone inside of Sara spoke out making her lean back, biting her nails nervously. 'Maybe someone is actually nice enough to see some kind of goodness in what you wrote.'

"But genuine things never happen to me," Sara said to the little voice in her head.

'That doesn't mean it's meant for you to never find some person who genuinely cares about you,' The voice spoke back. 'Who cares how you get it as long as you are happy with someone?'

"This clearly is a joke by someone," Sara shook her head, pointing at the paper.

'Not everyone is as lifeless as you to sit down and go through the personal ad section deciding on whom they want to play cruel jokes with,' The voice made Sara hunch her body in the chair. 'Even if it's a joke who cares? Just go to the bar and see what it is, won't hurt to check it out.'

"What if whoever it is never shows up?" Sara said timidly. "Or worse what if it's some kind of killer? Or someone I know who found out it was me and are waiting to jump out and laugh at me?"

'Oh for crying out loud,' whoever was talking to her was getting very annoyed. 'You have to get stood up once in your life if not you haven't achieved anything in life. And there's there no evil conspiracy lurking behind the curtain of every daily routine, so get over yourself and learn to take risks.'

"Aren't you helpful," Sara started to bite her nails again. But she was clearly leaning further on giving this a try. Maybe it was time she actually started to take risks out of her apartment rather than being a captive of her own little world.

_So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place,_

The next afternoon, Sara was standing in front of her mirror staring at her pale self. She couldn't believe she was actually considering on doing it. But some part of her wanted to go through with it, and she decided to give that part of her a chance to have some fun.

She was wearing a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a white, long sleeved t-shirt. She could see that she was having a hard time standing still one spot, which wasn't surprising since she wasn't even able to concentrate on work the previous shift either. And that was something that she could always take refuge in no matter what she was going through. Even Catherine, her little crush ever since she met the blonde wasn't able to keep Sara's mind from wondering off to her anxious little world of worrying how things might work out the next afternoon. And that was saying a lot.

"I'm going to die," Sara took a deep breath. But inside her, there was someone hoping for this to go very well.

'Drama queen,' The voice in her head spoke again. Sara chuckled and grabbed her keys heading out.

Throughout the whole drive, her palm was sweating so badly that she had to wipe her hands on her jeans several times. She was still not sitting still on the seat, actually scaring her that she might hit the brake involuntarily. When she pulled over in front of the bar, Sara was nothing but a walking talking bunch of nerves. She stayed in front of the bar, trying to calm herself for 10 minutes before stepping in while holding her breath anxiously.

_I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face,_

Sara looked around and headed to the empty seat at the bar. Thankfully there were very few people at the place and up until then, there was no one she knew anywhere at sight. She sat down and rested her head on the bar softly. Why wasn't she calming down?

"Sara?" A voice said her name making Sara sit up straight on her stool, slightly hurting her back. She turned around, fixing her eyes on the familiar face she had come to adore since she came to Vegas. The beautiful and slightly crooked smile, the deep blue eyes, the attractive lips and the sexiness that exerts from her anywhere she steps into washed over Sara's senses like a wave crashing on her.

"Catherine?" Sara's voice was so croaky that even the blonde frowned with confusion. "What are you doing here?" Sara asked curiously.

"Meeting someone," She said with a slight shrug and a blush creeping up her cheeks. "How did you get out of your apartment before time for work?" The blonde sat down on the stool next to Sara and grinned mischievously.

"Haha," Sara squinted her eyes coyly. "I'm waiting for someone too."

"That's a surprise," Catherine raised her eyebrows at Sara making the brunette pout playfully.

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender interrupted before Catherine could say what she wanted to.

In both their minds was one thing. Deciding to be cheesy both of them smiled. "Pina Colada," The words escaped their lips at the same time. The bartender nodded and went to making the drink but the two women in front of them were staring at each other with scare, shock, somewhat excitement and confusion. Both of them looked like either they were either going to strangle or kiss each other.

_It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you,"_

"YOU?" The both pointed at each other, with their eyes as wide as they could go and almost falling off their seats.

"You actually wrote that?" Catherine asked before Sara could say anything.

"You actually replied to it?" Sara asked even in a more ridiculed manner.

"It was appealing in my head," Catherine shrugged defensively. She frowned at Sara who was giving her a disbelieving look. It looked as if Sara didn't believe that anyone would find it tempting. "But I gotta say, this is something I would never expect you to do."

"Hey I was just trying something new," Sara pointed a finger defensively at Catherine who smiled. "This isn't something anyone would expect from you either. I mean, you're Catherine. You can get anyone by just stepping into a bar and smiling at them."

"I'm flattered," Catherine entwined her index finger with Sara's and pulled the brunette's hand towards hers. "But I was trying something new and fun too."

Both women stared into each other's eyes, their index fingers entwined with each other and tension in the air.

_And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew…"_

"Your Pina Coladas," The bartender put their drinks on the bar making them look away from each other.

Their eyes turned to their drinks and back at each other. Both women broke into a smile and then to a soft laughter.

"Do you want to change your mind now that you know it's me?" Catherine asked, tilting her head slightly. There was a twinkle in her eyes that made Sara grin stupidly. The brunette took a few seconds, just to intimidate the blonde and winked.

"I've had a crush on you ever since I met you," Sara shrugged, taking Catherine's hands. "If this means I have you as my girlfriend I'm all yours. If this is a one night stand thing, I might have to think about it though." Sara put forward her opinions. She expected to see confusion in the blonde's eyes but all she saw was a twinkle jumping up and down in her eyes with a wide grin playing on her lips.

"Well I never knew you wanted that," Catherine squeezed the brunette's hands and licked her lips.

_"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain,_

Catherine stepped off her chair and took her drink. She sipped it in the most seductive manner Sara had ever seen a woman drink a cocktail. The blonde sucked her lips and bit her lips, raising her eyebrows in question.

Sara took Catherine's hand and pulled the blonde in between her legs.

"You're beautiful," Sara ran her fingers through Catherine's hair and pulled their faces closer.

_And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne,_

Sara got hold of Catherine's waist and pulled the blonde's upper body against hers. Without taking her eyes off the deep blues in front of her, Sara cupped Catherine's face with one hand. Leaving her nerves aside, Sara leaned forward and placed her kiss on the blonde's wet lips. She sucked on the blonde's lips and smiled onto the kiss when Catherine reciprocated. Both of them got lost into their own world.

Sara noted that the taste of the drink from Catherine's mouth was a much better way to have any drink. She pushed her tongue into the blonde's mouth, deepening the kiss while Catherine hummed onto the kiss.

_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape,_

Oxygen became a necessity and both women pulled away from each other. Both women avoided each other's gaze for a few minutes while they caught their breath.

"That…was..urm…was interesting," Catherine gulped down a lump in her throat and finally looked at Sara who look flushed.

"Yeah," Sara nodded, biting her lips.

"If you can kiss that good, wonder what you can do in the dunes of the cape," Catherine winked with a soft laugh. Sara blushed furiously and looked down at the ground shyly.

_You're the lady that I've looked for, come with me and escape,"_

Sara grabbed Catherine's hands and got off the stool. "Wanna get out of here?" Sara shrugged slightly at which Catherine nodded. With their hands entwined with each others, both women stepped out of the bar and let the sunlight wash over them.

"Your place or mine?" Sara asked softly, staring forward.

"Either," Catherine looked up at the brunette who smiled at nothing in particular. "As long as you're not going to leave just after what you get from me, I don't care even if we get it on right here on this bench." She pointed on the wooden bench in front of the bar.

"Babe no way I'm leaving you so easily now that I finally got you," Sara squeezed the blonde's hands. "Not that easily."

"Great," Catherine hopped slightly on her spot like a child. She couldn't help but grin at how happy she was already feeling.

"_If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain,  
And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne,_

Their hands entwined with each other, they headed to Sara's car. Sara opened the door for Catherine but instead of getting into the car, the blonde leaned on the car and pulled Sara by her t-shirt and onto her body. Sara put her hand on Catherine's waist while the blonde held the brunette's neck, running her thumb and down the flesh on the back of her neck. Sara felt goose bumps rushing through her skin as the blonde's thumbs teased her.

"I thought I could never find anyone who would wanna be with me," Catherine pulled Sara's face closer to hers, letting the tip of their noses touch. "I was looking everywhere for that person who could make me smile anytime I needed it. How was I supposed to know you were right here, everyday, right next to me all this time?" Their lips met but none of them dared move any muscle. They heads were tilted, bodies pressed against each other and eyes lost in each others.

"Well you found me now," Sara said in a soft whisper. "Now you have me and trust me Cath, no way in hell are you going to get rid of me anytime soon."

The words made Catherine smile making her bite her lips involuntarily. Sara's eyes lowered onto the delicious, wet lips inches away from hers.

_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape,  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape.__"_

Not wanting to waste even a second, she pressed her lips on Catherine's and pushed the blonde onto the car even more. Catherine reciprocated, opening her mouth for Sara's eager tongue. Sara's warm tongue pushed deep into Catherine's mouth, sucking on the blonde's lips as she did so. Her hands slithered up from Catherine's waist, under the blonde's t-shirt feeling the smooth skin on her palms. A moan escaped Catherine's lips and onto Sara's lips when her hands held the blonde under her shirt. The brunette's hands slithered onto Catherine's chest, cupping her firm breasts in her hands.

"Are you planning to do everything out here?" Catherine bit Sara's lips before she spoke. Sara pulled away from the kiss, stepped back and scratched the back of her neck with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, got a little bit carried away there," Sara licked her lips, savoring the sweet taste that was of Catherine's.

"I'm not complaining," Catherine stepped forward again, placing a hand on Sara's chest, in between her breasts. "But let's get somewhere a bit more comfortable than the road. Then you and me, we can have some fun. Just us, we'll forget about everything and everyone else in our lives and just enjoy ourselves, together. All day long, in each other's arms," Catherine's voice was husky, making Sara gulp down loud. "What do you say?"

"What are we waiting for?" Sara smiled and once again opened the door for Catherine. The blonde smiled and hopped into the car while Sara headed to the driver's seat.

Their lips were curved into genuine, ecstatic and happy smiles. After a long time, they felt relieved of all the tensions hanging on their shoulders. Both of them knew that they were finally escaping the prisons they had been forced to build around themselves. Finally they were running away from everything they feared, hated and everything they wanted out of their lives, forever. They were escaping from all of it. And the most beautiful and happy part of it was that they were escaping together.

* * *

**ok well thats it...il post some other stuff soon...n thats a promise ;) do let me know what you guys think, might make it a bit easier for me to publish some other stories even sooner :P **


End file.
